The Children of Ulmo
by QueenZenobia
Summary: Of the creation of the Maids and Men of the island of Mer.


_**From the Author: Inspired by The Silmarillion. Not for profit of any kind, just for fun.  
**_

* * *

In his repentance for the lives he had taken due to the violence of his temper, Ossë wished to make amends by forging vigils and watchers of the sea, that the shipwrecked might have helpers in their time of need. With great beauty he forged them in the likeness of the Children of Iluvatar, both Elves and Men, but with the speed and hardiness of Curufindor, Lord of the Fish. But there was no inner light in them and they but slept in the deep recesses of the sea, for Ossë had not the power to bring them to life. Great was his wrath upon realizing that the work of his hands had been in vain, for nothing forged under sun or moon may be conceived without the blessing of the Valar. So, much to their dismay, neither Elf nor Man could set sail, for the waters were too disturbed by the fury of Ossë.

At last, word of Ossë's tumult came to Ulmo and Ulmo summoned him nigh the setting of the sun.

"What is the cause of thy torment, oh Ossë?" asked Ulmo.

And Ossë grew afraid of his Vala, for he had worked without his permission, so he answered, "Am I not always in tumult, my Lord, that my waves may wash upon the shores?"

"Yet I sense a new burden in thy wrath. Bear it upon me, Great One, that it may not plague thee any longer," he commanded. And the words of Ulmo filled Ossë with more courage than dread, so he confessed his secret works.

"I have made the People of Mer, both maids and men, as guardians of the sea to protect the shipwrecked upon the waters you have given me." As he spoke, great pride in his creation grew anew and his words were filled with passion, so he hid nothing of his doings from Ulmo.

"A beautiful people they are with hair like the Elves as my winds blow through their tresses in the open sea." At length he concluded with great sorrow, "But they awake not, nor shall they ever awaken, unless the Valar should will it."

And Ulmo was filled with wonder at his words. "Are you now the equal of Iluvatar that you should forge light from darkness, and are you in possession of the music that creates life?"

At that Ossë bowed low before Ulmo and the storms upon the seas ceased in his humility, and he was wordless, windless, and deathly still. And the mariners feared this stillness more than the previous storms. So they sailed not, but waited.

Deep in thought was Ulmo for many days until at last he said, "Show me the sea people."

At once Ossë hearkened to his wish and brought Ulmo to the island he called Mer, to the sleeping maids and men below it. Ulmo looked upon the Mer people with great love and longing, for even in sleep they were a thing of beauty to gaze upon, and he wished for them to speak and move and act as free will would grant them to. And Ossë felt Ulmo's fatherly love bubbling forth like a fountain, and he was glad of it.

"I will speak to the Valar," decided Ulmo. "I will vow my guardianship to your sea people, but be not hopeful, for I cannot see their future as Manwë can."

And with a storm and a tidal wave the Lord of Waters and King of the Sea was gone, and Ossë was hopeful beyond hope for his creation, and his wrath finally subsided.

* * *

The Valar had been summoned and were awaiting the presence of Ulmo when he appeared in the Deep Pool and he was warmly welcomed by the Powers of Arda, who greatly missed their elder brother.

"We have been in expectation since word of thy request came to us, oh Ulmo. Relieve us now, and tell us thy will."

And Ulmo spoke at length of the maids and men that Ossë had created under the island of Mer, of their beauty, and of their purpose to protect and serve the Children of Iluvatar at sea. And with the report he added a vow, to guide and protect them while their line should last, due to the new sea that awoke in him as fountains of love for the sleeping ones of Ossë.

There was silence in the Great Hall as the Valar measured his words. And all were inclined to reject his will, for they were reminded of a similar creation: the dwarves in the dark mountain that wrought much agony to the Children of Iluvatar. But they waited upon Manwë to set the tone and direction of the council. And Manwë, wishing to give faithful Ulmo his due, said, "Show us this creation, that we may understand thy love."

And at the request Ulmo grew weary, for he understood its significance: the sea people would either awaken or perish during this vision. But Ulmo gracefully conceded, as was his way, for although he was next in might only to Manwë, Ulmo held all his kin in high honor. So he brought forth the screen of visions and showed the sea people to the Valar. In their beds of coral they lay in exquisite beauty with the rays of sunlight casting a divine glow upon them and their long hair flowing in the tide. And the Valar exclaimed in wonder. Great craftsmanship and skill had Ossë shown in this marvelous creation. But no Vala wondered more at this than Aulë.

"They truly are exquisite," said Manwë and the Valar came to understand why Ulmo pledged his protection and guardianship as adoptive father to them, and their apprehension was changed to love. And they were more open now to speak of this matter further and less inclined to immediately cast it aside, and they besought Ulmo to tell them more.

And Ulmo decreed that the sea people should be called Maids and Men of Mer, after their home on the island of Mer, most remote of Middle Earth. And he established that they should never desire to set foot on Middle Earth, for their longing would be for the sea within hearing of the great horns of Ulmo, the Ulumari that are wrought of white shell.

"Yet set foot on Middle Earth they must," assured Nessa, first of the Valar to bless the sea people, "Ever and anon, but only briefly, to aid the Children of Iluvatar most in need. Hence I grant them the power to change at will, to have legs and feet of Men when the need to walk should arise, until the Ulumari calls them back home to sea. Lithe and fleet-footed they shall be on land, as swift and nimble under water."

And Ulmo delighted in the wisdom of the concession and said, "May it be."

And Nessa's spouse Tulkas spoke, "I grant them my laughter and my delight in strength. No weapons shall they ever need, for they shall have the strength of the Valar to aid them." To which Ulmo said, "May it be."

Then Oromë granted the Mer-people the power to master all monsters of the sea, whether tame or fell. And Vána his spouse, in awe at the beauty of the Mer-people, said, "I grant them the gift of unfading beauty. Time shall not mar their features nor destroy their bodies. They will remain unchanged until the day of their passing."

But upon hearing of their passing, Ulmo was saddened, for he had hoped to gain the gift of life ever-lasting for his children.

"Alas, I cannot see their entire future, Ulmo," answered Manwë to his brother-thought. "Life everlasting could be a plight for the Children of Iluvatar should the Mer-people, in their free will, choose evil ways." And he summoned Námo to dictate the fate of the Mer-people.

Námo decreed, "One age of Middle-Earth they shall live, after which they shall return lifeless to the waters of Mer to never again be, but they shall not wither from the thought of Ossë. To him each one will live forever."

And Nienna perceived the grief of Ulmo and wished to console him. Therefore she said, "Despite their brief passage on Middle Earth, they shall love more greatly than even the Children of Iluvatar. And of their love, songs will be composed that will last for ages after their passing. And some who live longer than they shall never taste even a portion of the depths of that love." And Ulmo was gladdened by Nienna's gift of bliss and said, "May it be."

And in his turn Irmo said, "To the Mer-people I grant my visions and dreams." And his spouse Ëste the Gentle added, "And I grant them the power to heal the hurts and weariness of the Children of Iluvatar." To which Ulmo said, "May it be."

But Aulë had withdrawn in quiet solitude throughout the council, for he alone was the Vala who had created life without the blessing of Iluvatar, much like Ossë had now created the Mer-people. And he wondered if the day would draw nigh when Ossë would ever regret the creation of his hands, as Aulë himself had. And in his thoughts he feared that Ulmo would not want any of his gifts for the beloved Mer-people, lest they should become like the dwarves who slayed King Thingol, who alone of the Children of Iluvatar had wed the maia Melian. So he started to retreat to his halls. Now Ulmo knew the thoughts of Aulë, his labors and his grief, and to him said, "Ye of all the Valar shall grant my children the greatest gift: to preserve their innocence from all evil ever brought to Middle Earth."

And Aulë rejoiced in Ulmo's recognition, for he did indeed bear a wonderful gift, a gift he would have liked to bestow upon his own children, to protect the dwarves from evil. But Aulë answered, "Alas, I could not save my own children!"

And Ulmo answered, "As Iluvatar could not save some among our number."

And Aulë rejoiced at Ulmo's kindness and granted his children the greatest gift of all, "The love of Iluvatar will burn bright inside them and no work of evil shall touch their hearts. And they will hate the corrupting power of riches and ambition. As the day they come forth they will also pass, upon their beds of coral with no need of worldly possessions." To which Ulmo said, "May it be. Yes, may it be."

At last, Manwë said, "And I who best know the will of Iluvatar say, 'Blessed be the Mer-people in all the seas. Blessed be their coming forth and blessed be their passing. Blessed be all whose lives they touch. And blessed be Middle Earth to hold them.'"

And Manwë sent the light of Iluvatar to the Mer-people, and they awoke.

* * *

In the third age, just after the dawn of Men, the light of Iluvatar filtered through the deep caverns and clefts beneath the island of Mer, and the sea people were awakened. And the first sound they ever heard was the Ulumari, the great horns of Ulmo, and they knew whose children they were and that they were home. And they rejoiced in all that they saw, and in each other, and in themselves, and the laughter of Tulkas was in them. Far and wide they swam and in their free will made many wondrous works.

But to the Children of Iluvatar they remained hidden as guardians and vigils for their protection. Henceforth many mariners would say they felt a presence during their journey that safeguarded their ship, or that someone had breathed life into their lungs after they had drowned. But they thought it was Ulmo who had come to their aid, for they knew not of the Mer-people.

Thus begin the many stories of the Mer-Maids and Mer-Men of the third age of Middle Earth.

* * *

 _ **From the Author: Thank you for reading! The following chapters will feature my favorite lotr characters.**_


End file.
